


What Should We Name Our Kids? - The Music - JARED'S STORYLINE.

by Shinhia



Series: Handwritten [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinhia/pseuds/Shinhia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's storyline playlist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Should We Name Our Kids? - The Music - JARED'S STORYLINE.

**Author's Note:**

> **I felt like illustrating Jared's journey was very important for me to do as he's gonna be quite an important part of the sequel, here's his story in music. Enjoy, ya'll.**

_**(cover by TheShiWolf "me")** _

 

_**[Jared's Broken Recovery](http://8tracks.com/theshiwolf/broken-recovery) ** _

 

 

 **#1.** Couldn't Stop Caring – The Spiritual Machines **[3:15]**

 **#2.** Sail – AWOLNATION **[4:24]**.

 **#3.** The Diary of Jane (acoustic version) **–** **Breaking Benjamin** **[3:21].**

 **#4.** Caught In the Sun – Curse Of Nature **[4:51]**.

 **#5.** SCREEN – D'espairsRay **[4:53]**.

 **#6.** SQUALL **–** D'espairsRay **[4:59].**

 **#7.** Love The Way You Lie – Eminem (Ft. Rihanna) **[4:36]**.

 **#8.** Lies (acoustic version) – Marina and The Diamonds **[4:06]**.

 **#9.** Breathe No More – Evanescence **[3:47]**.

 **#10.** Going Under – Evanescence **[3:35]**.

 **#11.** My Song Knows What You Did In The Dark (Light 'Em Up) – Fall Out Boy **[4:34]**.

 **#12.** Hero – Nickelback **[3:19]**.

 **#13.** Tourniquet **–** Evanescence **[4:38].**

 **#14.** Babe – Emigrate **[4:28].**

 **#15.** You Can't Get Enough – Emigrate **[3:56].**

 **#16.** Beautiful – HIM **[4:34].**

 **#17.** Burry Me Deep Inside Your Heart – HIM **[4:16].**

 **#18.** Bleeding Out – Imagine Dragons **[3:43].**

 **#19.** Behind Blue Eyes – Limp Bixzit **[4:33].**

 **#20.** Stand By Me – Ki:Theory **[3:17].**

 **#21.** In Pieces – Linkin Park **[3:40].**

 **#22.** Blackout – Linkin Park **[4:40].**

 **#23.** Speed Of Pain – Marilyn Manson **[5:32].**

 **#24.** The Nobodies – Marilyn Manson **[3:38].**

 **#25.** Weapon – Matthew god Band **[4:57].**

 **#26.** Savin' Me – Nickelback **[3:39].**

 **#27.** Sing – My Chemical Romance **[4:57].**

 **#28.** If Everyone Cared – Nickelback **[4:27].**

 **#29.** Judith (Renholder remix) – A Perfect Circle **[6:03].**

 **#30.** Teardrop – Massive Attack **[5:31].**

 **#31.** Blanket – Urban species (Ft. Imogen heap) **[5:47].**

 **#32.** I'm Dying – VAST **[4:10].**

 **#33.** Touched – VAST **[3:58].**

 **#34.** Never Be the Same – RED **[3:46].**

 **#35.** You Know The Way (acoustic version) – Right The Stars **[3:31].**

 **#36.** Broken Bones – Rev Theory **[4:27].**

 **#37.** Buried Beneath – RED **[3:43].**

 **#38.** Recovery – James Arthur **[4:38].**

 **#39.** Suicide – James Arthur **[4:11].**

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> **This one was quite hard to make, but Jared's journey after the rape is so dark it needed to be reviewed with the right music, the songs all are some of his emotions or ones he'll listen to throughout the sequel.**


End file.
